A power system comprises typically several digital filter and DC/DC conversion components. These can be configured and monitored through e.g. the open standard power-management protocol Power Management Bus (PMBus).
A typical intermediate bus architecture (IBA) may comprise one power input module (PIM), which supports one or several intermediate bus converters (IBCs), which in turn support several point of load units (PoLs) in a tree based configuration. The PoLs are in turn connected to one or more loads.